Miłość od pierwszego spotkania !
by Saman780
Summary: Levy została zaatakowana przez Gajeel. Jest on bowiem magiem Phantom Lord, ale już niedługo sie to zmieni. Zacięta walka toczy się pomiędzy Phantom Lord i Fairy Tail. Czy Levy zdoła przebaczyć Smoczemu Zabójcy a może połączy ich zaskakująca miłość ? ( Gajeel x Levy )
1. 1 Strach ma wielkie oczy

- Musisz to zrobić! Niech poczują ból - odparł wściekłym głosem. – Makarov pożałujesz i te twoje dzieciaki!

Spojrzał na swojego wysłannika wzrokiem pełnym dumy i zarazem złości.

- A teraz idź i mnie nie zawiedź!

- Oczywiście! Gihi!

* * *

Nadchodziła noc. Sońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem a na niebie wiły się smugi różowych i morelowych chmur, które niedługo miały zniknąć przysłonięte czernią. Levy idąc do Gildii ze stertą ciężkich książek i papierów, nie mogła oprzeć się cudownemu zachodowi słońca. Co chwilę zerkała na niebo, ignorując ból w rękach.

Dlaczego Mistrz kazał jej teraz iść do Gildii? evy wciąż zadawała sobie to pytanie. Westchnęła.

Mogłabym teraz siedzieć z dziewczynami w Fairy Hills i oglądać boską komedię romantyczną. Ale nie mistrz musiał mnie tutaj wysłać. Co za strata czasu!

Kiedy dziewczyna stanęła przed drzwiami Gildii po raz ostatni spojrzała na pomarańczową iskierkę znikającej jasności.

Wyciągając rękę do klamki, uważała żeby nie zgubić żadnej książki. Lekko pociągnęła za nią otwierając drzwi. Oczywiście drzwi nie otworzyły się od razu. Musiała je popchnąć nogą.

Levy wchodząc do środka przez moment siłowała się z drzwiami, aby je zamknąć. Znów użyła nogi. Po chwili było słychać silny trzask.

Cisza, która panowała w środku lekko ją przestraszyła. Wypuszczając powietrze, ruszyła przed siebie.

W Gildii było dość ciemno, tylko barowe światła świeciły intensywnym światłem, wypełniając mrok jasnością. Temperatura w środku była dość niska niż na zewnątrz, mimo tego, że było lato. Na skórze Levy pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się. Wiedziała, że za chwile będzie żałować, iż nie założyła nic na siebie. W końcu miała siedzieć tutaj całą noc a była ubrana tylko w krótkie dżinsowe spodenki i kolorową bluzkę na ramiączkach.

Przez jej ciało przeszło kilka małych dreszczy, które spowodowały, że upuściła wszystkie książki na podłogę. Cisze zastąpił głośny huk.

Levy otuliła się własnymi rękami. Cała się teraz trzęsła.

- Bo-boże… j-jak… z-zim-no ! – powiedziała do siebie cichym głosem.

- Co tutaj się stało ? – krzyknął stary głos. Słychać w nim było złość, ale też

i troskę. Levy odwróciła się na pięcie do osoby za nią. Stał tam Mistrz Makarov, który nie wiadomo, jakim cudem zjawił się w Gildii. Podobno miała być sama.

- Mistrz? – spytała nie dowierzając. – Ale co Mistrz tutaj robi? Przecież miałam być sama.

- Owszem moje dziecko – powiedział spokojnym głosem, przechodząc koło niej. Chciał, aby go dobrze widziała. Stanął przed nią, bokiem. Teraz widziała połowę jego twarzy. Był skupiony i stanowczy jak zawsze. – Przyszedłem sprawdzić czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku, ale… - spojrzał na stertę książek leżących na podłodze. - … myślę, że się nie myliłem.

Levy spojrzała na książki i ze wstydu zarumieniła się lekko na policzkach. Znów spojrzała na Mistrza. Przyglądał się jej. Levy odwróciła głowę w inną stronę.

- No to chyba na mnie czas – dziewczyna ukradkiem spojrzała na Mistrza. Miał zamknięte oczy. – Tylko pamiętaj, nie opuszczaj Gildii póki ktoś nie przyjdzie po Ciebie. Jeśli masz klucze, a których …- nagle je otworzył. Jego wzrok przypominał słowa ,,ja zawsze mam rację''. - … mogłabyś zamknąć Gildię, kiedy tylko byś chciała, ale… - wzruszył ramionami i wyszczerzył usta w uśmiechu. - … no to pa.

Levy zdziwiła się lekko. Niski staruszek przebiegł koło niej, prawie ją taranując i wybiegł przez drzwi, trzaskając nimi jak szalony.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę się nie ruszała. Była bardzo zaskoczona.

Ile ten staruszek ma siły ? Co raz to bardziej mnie zadziwia - zaśmiała się pod nosem. Położyła swoje ręce na biodrach, lekko kręcąc głową. Spoglądając na stertę książek, głośno wciągnęła powietrze.

- No to czas brać się do roboty! – powiedziała głośno.

Zanim jednak zaczęła pracę podeszła do drzwi i zamknęła je na magiczny zamek. Musiała wymówić tylko kilka słów.

* * *

_W tym samym czasie…_

- No proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy? Huh? – powiedział na głos do zgromadzonych.– Mała bezbronna istota.

- Ah! To takie smutne! - rozpłakał się.

- Eeehh… Przestań się mazać! – warknął i ukucnął z góry przyglądając się dziewczynie.

Kuragane! Co robimy? Nie możemy teraz tego uczynić. Musi być bez świadków.

- I będzie!

- Co zamierzasz ? – odparł zlękniętym głosem.

- Chyba nie chcesz… - przemówił drugi głos.

- Nie … nie tym razem.

Nastała cisza. Wszystkie oczy skupiły się na dziewczynie. Zbierała właśnie książki leżące na ziemi. Po chwili przemówił głośno jeden ze gromadzonych.

- A wiec zostawiamy Cię tutaj! Powodzenia Kuragane !

Po tych słowach rozpłynęli się, zostawiając go samego.

- Czas przestraszyć małego króliczka! Gihi! – powiedział do siebie.

* * *

Levy zebrawszy książki z podłogi, położyła je na blacie baru. Usiadła na wysokim stołku i rozłożyła papiery zgromadzone przez Mistrza. Musiała przetłumaczyć jakiś tekst, a była w tym dobra.

Założyła swoje okulary i otworzywszy pierwszą książkę, bez wahania zaczęła tłumaczyć.

- A wiec, co my tutaj mamy!? – powiedziała wzdychając. Po zapoznaniu się

z lekturą otworzyła następną książkę.

Oprócz bycia molem książkowym, jej dobrą stroną, było również tłumaczenie hieroglifów lub tekstów w obcym języku. Czasem przydawało jej się bycie poliglotką.

Mistrz mógł zawsze na niej polegać. Jakikolwiek list lub tekst, który otrzymał, zawsze trafiał w jej ręce. Jeszcze niedawno mógł zwrócić się do innego maga: Frieda, który tak jak ona, znał różne języki, lecz teraz nie ma go w Gildii, gdyż wyruszył ze swoja drużyną, na której czele stał Laxus.

Po przetłumaczeniu pierwszej linijki, Levy poczuła, że jej palce u nóg drętwieją. Po jej ciele znów przeszło kilka dreszczy. Dziewczyna przytuliła się, lekko rozcierając ręce.

Jak miała się skupić w takich warunkach? Było zimno i dość ciemno.

Postanowiła sobie zrobić krótką przerwę. Miała nadzieję, że w jakimś pomieszczeniu znajdzie choćby koc lub pled, a później pójdzie do kuchni i zrobi sobie gorącą herbatę.

Obróciła się na stołku i spojrzała na ciemną przestrzeń przed nią. Było już tak mrocznie, że nie mogła dostrzec ściany przed nią. Jedyne, co widziała to blisko znajdujące się stoły z krzesłami.

Levy przełknęła ślinę. Czuła się jakoś nieswojo. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje.

Zaczęła nerwowo rozglądać się po sali. Jednak mrok uniemożliwiał jej dostrzeżenie jakiegokolwiek niebezpieczeństwa.

Nagle dostrzegła jakiś cień w oddali. Wiedziała, że to nie jest ciemność. Wyróżniało się.

Strach sparaliżował całe jej ciało. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Serce chciało wyskoczyć jej z piesi a oddech przyspieszył niczym torpeda. Chciała krzyczeć, ale nie mogła.

Zerwała się z siedzenia i pobiegła ukryć za bar. Ciężko dysząc, dotknęła dłonią swojego biustu. Nie mogła opanować swojego serca. Biło jak szalone, ale nagle sobie coś uświadomiła.

Nie mogę być wiecznie słaba. Nie mogę uciekać jak tchórz. W końcu jestem magiem Fairy Tail. Ja się nie boję. Nie boję! NIE BOJĘ! … No to idę poszukać tego koca.- pomyślała, uspokajając się. Nerwy powoli opadały a ona postanowiła skupić się na pracy i tylko pracy.

Wstała z podłogi i zabrawszy jedną ze świec, powędrowała schodami na górne piętro do biblioteki. Na samą myśl o niej, zrobiło się jej miło w środku. Trafiła na długi korytarz. Przez szerokie okna wpadało księżycowe światło, które oświetlało drogę. Po drugiej stronie wisiały obrazy dawnych drużyn Fairy Tail.

Stanęła przed jednym z nich. Obraz przedstawiał starą ekipę Mistrza Makarova. Ahh… Był taki wysoki. - pomyślała Levy. Lubiła przyglądać się tym obrazom. Dla Fairy Tail były bardzo ważne.

Nagle poczuła niepokój. Odwróciła się w stronę, z której przyszła. W mroku stała tajemnicza postać. Nie widziała twarzy, tylko czerwone jak krew oczy i ostre, długie włosy.

Skądś ją znała, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Z nerwów upuściła świecę. Huk rozprzestrzenił się po korytarzu. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciała widzieć Levy było światło, ale ono zgasło.

Napięta cisza rodziła się między nią a tajemniczą postacią. Blask księżyca oświecał jej twarz. Była bardzo zdenerwowana. Chciała uciec, ale nieznajomy odcinał jej jedyną drogę ucieczki. Spojrzała na okno. Za wysoko. Levy spojrzała znów na postać i tu poczuła lekkie zmieszanie.

Nikogo tam nie było. Dziewczyna przetarła swoje oczy. Chciała sprawdzić czy śni. Jednak nikogo tam nie było. Czyżby sobie coś wyobraziła?

Odwracała się powoli w stronę drzwi do biblioteki, nadal nie odrywając wzroku z miejsca, w którym stała tajemnicza postać. Po chwili dziewczyna poczuła jak jej głowa dotyka czegoś twardego, ale też i miękkiego. Obróciła się całą częścią ciała.

Stała jak posąg. Nie chciała spojrzeć w górę. Przez krótką chwilę przyglądała się butom nieznajomego.

Na pierwszy rzut oka, buty były ciężkie. Granatowe, od góry i od dołu przepasane żelazem. Od butów wychodziły białe, szerokie spodnie a granatowa tunika w pasie była przytrzymywana przez brązowy pasek.

Levy podniosła głowę w górę. Od razu rozpoznała tą twarz.

- Kuragane! – szepnęła . On spojrzał na nią swoimi czerwonymi oczami i uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała.

W jednej chwili znalazła się przy schodach zaraz za nimi. Biegła tak szybko, że nawet nie spostrzegła się, iż nikt jej nie goni. Ale musiała ostrzec innych a przede wszystkim Mistrza. Stanęła przed wejściowymi drzwiami i wykrzyknęła słowa uwalniające czar.

Wybiegła z Gildii najszybciej jak mogła. W połowie drogi stanęła i obejrzała się za siebie.

Wtedy go zobaczyła. Stał na dachu i śmiał się tak głośno, że w pobliskich mieszkaniach zapaliły się światła.

Po chwili żelazne pręty wybiły z wnętrza Gildii niczym woda ze źródła.

- Nieee ! – krzyknęła padając na kolana – Tylko nie nasza Gildia !

Wśród jej krzyków rozbrzmiał złowieszczy śmiech. Levy z trudem wstała

i pobiegła do domu Mistrza.

Biegła prawie co chwila się przewracając. Dysząc dotarła na miejsce i jak opętana zaczęła walić w drzwi. Po kilku minutach było słychać zgrzyt zamka i u jej stóp stanął Mistrz w białej piżamce i małej czapeczce na głowie. Ziewnął.

- Levy? Co ty tutaj robisz? I dlaczego nie zostałaś w Gildii? – zaczął na nią krzyczeć. Wyszedł na zewnątrz w białych kapciuszkach.

- Proszę Mistr..

- No odpowiedz mi!

- Ale Mist…

- Wiesz która jest godzina?

- Mistrzu zostałam zaatakowana i nasza Gi.. nasza Gildia… jest zniszczona! – krzyknęła przez łzy. Opadła na kolana, ukrywając twarz dłońmi.

- Ale co ty dziecko mówisz? To nie może być prawda!

- Ale jest! Spójrz! – wskazała palcem w kierunku Gildii.

Mistrz przeszedł koło niej. Poklepał ją lekko po ramieniu i to, co zobaczył przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

- Gildia! – powiedział prawie przez łzy. Jednak powstrzymał je. – Nasza Gildia! – odwrócił się w kierunku Levy. – Dziecko powiedz mi kto to zrobił! – jednak ona nie mogła przestać płakać. Podszedł bliżej. – Powiedz mi kto to zrobił ! – warknął. Nagle przestała a jej twarz zwróciła się w kierunku staruszka.

- To Kuragane! – wyszeptała.

- Głośniej!

- To Kuragane! – kiedy usłyszał to przezwisko, zdębiał.

- Gajeel! – zacisnął pięść ze złości. – Phantom Lord!


	2. 2 Odpowiedni moment

Witajcie ! Oto mój drugi rozdział.

Komentujcie ;D

* * *

- Mirajane, proszę! Zrób mi ciepłej herbaty uspokojenie! – powiedział łagodnym głosem.

Dziewczyna zerknęła na staruszka. Siedział… otulony kocem, wciąż mając na sobie swoją piżamę z czapeczką na głowie.

Mirajane przyszła dość niedawno. Gdy dowiedziała się od Levy, co się wydarzyło, wyskoczyła z salonu niczym kot. Wychodząc przez drzwi frontowe, usłyszała za sobą głosy pozostałych dziewczyn.

Widok był szokujący. Jednak Mirajane na pozór zachowała spokój. Rozkazała dziewczynom zająć się speszoną Levy, sama udając się do Mistrza.

- Oczywiście! – rzekła uśmiechając się_. _

_Ten dzień będzie bardzo trudny!_ – pomyślała wzdychając.

* * *

Levy leżąc w swoim łóżku powoli dochodziła do siebie. Jej wzrok już przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, więc teraz spoglądała na regały z książkami. Po chwili odwróciła wzrok w drugą stronę. Patrzyła teraz na księżyc za oknem. Był taki duży. Blisko niego lśniły małe kropeczki. Gwiazdy.

Levy bardzo lubiła na nie patrzeć. Zawsze ją ciekawiło ile ich jest. Kiedy była mała próbowała je liczyć, ale zawsze się gubiła.

Dziewczyna mocniej przytuliła się do koca. Na samą myśl o wydarzeniach z przed godziny, przeszły ją ciarki. Powoli zamykała oczy. Chciała wierzyć, że to był tylko zły sen. A raczej koszmar. Nagle je szeroko otworzyła. Wszystko powróciło.

_Ten śmiech …. Te oczy …._ – pomyślała Levy. Mogła krzyczeć ile sił, ale nie chciała wzbudzać sensacji ze strony domowniczek. Wspomniała tylko, że ktoś zaatakował Gildię a o sprawcy nie chciała mówić. Zbyt bardzo się bała.

Teraz leżała w swoim pokoju i z nadzieją czekała na nadchodzący sen. Ale on nie chciał przyjść. Westchnęła. Dotchnęła swojego policzka. Był mokry. Nawet nie wiedziała, że płacze. Ale to nie były zwykłe łzy, to były łzy goryczy.

Ukryła twarz w kocu. Nie pragnęła niczego bardziej jak snu. Chciała o wszystkim zapomnieć. Wyjrzała zza koca i ponownie spojrzała na księżyc. Zwinęła się odwracając na bok i przytuliwszy twarz w miękkiej poduszce, po chwili zasnęła.

* * *

Gajeel nie mógł wrócić do Phantom Lord z pustymi rękoma. Chciał udowodnić swojemu mistrzowi, że nikogo się nie boi i jest najsilniejszym magiem w całej Gildii. Miał jeszcze jeden plan w zanadrzu, ale nie mógł go zrealizować teraz. Jego ofiara spała. Chłopak właśnie ją obserwował. Łatwo otworzył okno i usiadł na parapecie.

Twarz w świetle księżyca była biała i jedwabista w dotyku. Po różowych policzkach wciąż płynęły łzy a usta, lekko otwarte, wypuszczały i wpuszczały powietrze.

Gajeel skierował swój wzrok na włosy dziewczyny. _Były koloru niebieskiego_? Trochę go to zdziwiło, ale z jakiegoś powodu podobały mu się.

_Ciekawe…_ - pomyślał odgarniając pasma włosów z jej czoła. _D-dlaczego ja to robię? _– nagle dotarło do niego, co właśnie zrobił. Szybkim ruchem odwrócił się, aby wyskoczyć z okna, ale coś go powstrzymało.

Dziewczyna coś cicho powiedziała i odwróciła się w przeciwną stronę. Chłopak usłyszał to słowo i uśmiechnął się. Skoczył z parapetu i lądując na mokrej od rosy trawie, spojrzał jeszcze raz w okno ofiary.

_Bardzo interesujące …. Levy._ – powiedział do siebie i zniknął w głębokiej ciemności.

Coś ją tchnęło. Obudziła się i szybkim ruchem usiadła na łóżku. Dotchnęła swoich włosów i odwróciła się w stronę okna.

**_Było otwarte?_** Dziewczyna podniosła się i chciała je zamknąć. _Zaraz, zaraz. Przecież… Ktoś tutaj był? –_ wyjrzała za okno.

Na zewnątrz było ciemno i ledwo, co mogła dostrzec światła miasta. Szybko zamknęła okno i okryła się kocem.

Ponownie zasnęła.

* * *

Levy obudziło głośne pukanie do drzwi. Nie mogąc znieść hałasu schowała głowę pod poduszkę.

- Levy jesteś tam ? – krzyknął pełen obawy, męski głos. Znów zapukał tym razem głośniej.

- Może jej nie ma ? – odparł drugi.

- A gdzie by była? – warknął na przyjaciela. – Przecież szukaliśmy jej wszędzie! Levy!

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i z pośpiechem wstała z łóżka.

_Cholera! Zapomniałam, że dzisiaj mamy iść do biblioteki ! Jet. Droy. Zaczekajcie._

Szybkim ruchem założyła ubrania, które leżały na krześle i podbiegła do lustra. Wyglądała okropnie. Uczesała się i założyła swoją pomarańczową przepaskę.

Stojąc przed drzwiami zastanawiała się czy chłopcy nadal tam są. Otworzyła je. Byli tam. Jeden miał na sobie beżowym frak z czapką na głowie a drugi zielone spodnie w kratkę i białą bluzkę.

Obaj patrzyli teraz na niebieskowłosą dziewczynę. W ich oczach pojawiło się zdziwienie.

- Levy? – spytał rudowłosy. –Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Przecież miałaś być pod Gildią dwie godziny temu – dokończył drugi.

- Czytałam książkę i… czas mi jakoś uciekł. Hahahaha – zaśmiała się nerwowo.

Chwilę ciszy przerwał śmiech Jeta.

- To wszystko wyjaśnia – spojrzał ukradkiem na Droya.

- A tak przy okazji, słyszałaś co się stało? Nasza Gildia jest zniszczona.

Dziewczyna zamarła. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Z jednej strony chciała im wszystko wytłumaczyć, ale z drugiej chciała zamknąć się w pokoju i płakać.

- Chłopaki, bo ja… - jej głos się załamał. Droy energicznie podniósł pięść ku górze co wzbudziło w Levy pewien strach.

- Podobno zrobił to Gajeel z Phantom Lord.

- Dobrze, że ciebie tam nie było – odparł Jet.

- Tak. Mogłoby ci się coś stać.

- Nawet tak nie mów! – warknął Jet.

- Bo co mi zrobisz? – krzyknął Droy.

_Oni o niczym nie wiedzą? Mistrz musiał ukryć to przed nimi, ale dlaczego ? Nie rozumiem. Jak wrócimy do Gildii będę musiała z nim porozmawiać !_

- Levy?

- Mhh? Coś mówiliście? – spytała zakłopotana.

- Dzisiaj nici z naszej wyprawy.

- Tak. Mistrz rozkazał abyśmy nigdzie nie wychodzili i spali u znajomych. Dodał również, że to ma być w ramach bezpieczeństwa.

- Powiedział coś takiego? – spytała niedowierzając.

- Owszem. My – Droy spojrzał na Jeta – będziemy spać razem.

- Mhm… Ok!

Dziewczyna ruszyła przez korytarz do schodów. Obejrzała się za chłopakami. Rozmawiali ze sobą i uśmiechali się. Spojrzała na schody przed nią.

_Dlaczego to musiało przydarzyć się akurat mi?!_ – krzyknęła w duchu aż łza spłynęła jej po policzku.

* * *

Wszystkich magów można była znaleźć w piwnicy. Było tam dużo miejsca.

Krzesła i stoły stały po środku sali i zajmowały większość miejsca a w rogu sali Mirajane mogła podawać jedzenie i picie. Był tam mały bar, który cieszył się swoją popularnością, kiedy większość magów była dziećmi. Zawsze w tym miejscu można było dostać darmowe słodycze i soczki. Levy też tu przychodziła.

W tym momencie weszła do piwnicy. Duża liczba osób milczała. Dziewczynę bardzo to zaniepokoiło.

Przechodząc obok zajętych stolików słyszała szepty i ciche rozmowy na temat nocy. Dziewczyna stanęła przed barem i cierpkim uśmiechem powitała Mire.

- Cześć! – powiedziała ochrypłym głosem.

Dziewczyna przerwała wycieranie szklanek i spojrzała na młodą osóbkę przed nią.

- Witaj Levy! Jak tam noc? – powiedziała uśmiechając się. Dokończyła wycieranie szklanki i położyła szmatkę na blacie.

- A… przetrwałam – szepnęła.

Mira pokiwała głową.

- Ah! Biedactwo.

- Słuchaj, widziałaś Mistrza? Chciałabym z nim porozmawiać – zapytała spoglądając na schody, które prowadziły do piwnicy.

- Widziałam go. Szedł bodajże na… spotkanie. Ale, z kim? Nie wiem.

Levy straciła nadzieję. Myślała, że jeśli wyżali się komuś takiemu jak on, wszystko przejdzie.

_Cholera…_

- Mirajane?

- Mhm?

- Co myślisz o tym zajściu wczoraj? – zapytała łamiącym się głosem.

- Sama nie wiem, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć. Jestem zła, ale to, co wydarzyło się tobie… – pokiwała głową –współczuję ci Levy.

- Wszystko w porządku! – machnęła ręką.

_Co ja wygaduję !?_

* * *

- Mistrzu ja… nie wiedziałam, co mam robić! – krzyknęła przez łzy.

- To nie twoja wina. Sama wiesz, że Phantom Lord zaatakowało naszą Gildię.

- Ale…

- To nie twoja wina. A teraz pozwolisz, że opuszczę cię . Muszę spotkać się  
z pewną osobą. – Wychodząc z pomieszczenia obrócił się do niej i uśmiechnął.

Dziewczyna została sama. Podkuliła swoje nóżki do piersi i schowała głowę.

_Nie dziwię się Mistrzowi, że spotyka się z różnymi osobami. Zapewne chce dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Phantom zaatakowało naszą Gildię. – _westchnęła - _Potrzebowałam tej rozmowy. Już prawie zapomniałam o tym zdarzeniu, ale dlaczego wciąż mam obawy? Chyba nigdy nie zaznam spokoju._

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że podobał wam sie mój drugi rozdział.


End file.
